Betrayed
by coco2012
Summary: I didn't know what to rate this. Someone is stealing grace stones and giving the prominence's secrets away. Who is betraying everyone, especially Fine and Rein?
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue, Normal Pov)

He threw her across the room. Blood stained her clothes. A single scar ran down her face, next to her eye. He picked her up by the front of her dress."You'll do it whether you like it or not." he screamed at the woman. Tears ran down her eyes."I'll do it! I'll do it…" she screamed. A smile formed across his face."Good, now for your first assignment. You must steal the Jewelry Kingdom's grace stone. If anyone gets in your way, kill them. Understand?" he said."Yes" she said, while nodding."You do it tomorrow." he said. "Okay" she replied. She stood up and left. A thought ran through her mind. 'Why am I doing this?' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Person's Pov

I stood at the very top of the highest building in the Jewelry Kingdom. I blended in with the night. I quickly jumped off heading towards the palace. I need to find out where the grace stone is first. I quietly slipped into the palace, making sure not to wake anyone. But, it didn't matter. Someone was already awake and he was watching me. Prince Bright had his sword ready to attack."Who are you?" he shouted. I remained silent. Prince Bright walked towards me, one step at a time. But, I was too fast for him. I ran around him, grabbed his sword, and I held it to his neck. I didn't want to hurt him, just get him to tell me where the grace stone is." Where's the Jewelry Kingdom's grace stone? If you tell me, I promise I won't kill anyone."I said in his ear. My ears twitched. I have a habit where if I am telling a truth my ears twitch. If I am telling a lie, my nose twitches instead. "Why should I trust you?"Prince Bright said."You actually know me well enough, to trust me."I said. It's true. Prince Bright knew who I was. Prince Bright looked up at my face. His eyes widened."Okay, Altezza and I hid the grace stone on the top of a doll she made. There's two dolls, one has the real stone, the other has a fake. Look for the Jewelry Kingdom insignia on a tree in the woods, one doll is there. The other is in a different place, with the same insignia on the tree. Dig where the insignia is." Prince Bright said."Thank you."I said. Then, I did a memory-erasing punch on Prince Bright so he would forget he saw me and so he wouldn't tell anyone who I was. I dragged him back to his room and I left him there with his sword. I quickly left the palace and I headed towards the woods. The search wasn't that hard. I found the real grace stone really fast. Time to bring this back. I went back to where _he_ is and I handed him the stone."Nice work. I'll give you your next assignment soon. But, for now you can rest at your home." he said."Thank you." I said, politely. Then, I left. I wonder, am I doing the right thing by doing this?


	3. real chapter 2

Rein's Pov

"We'll try our best to win the princess party!" I shouted, to ease Camelot's worries. She still had a worried look on her face as the balloon left the palace. I hope we win. Maybe if we do win Bright-sama might want to dance with me! I can see it now.

_ Rein's Fantasy_

_"The winner of the princess party is… Princess Rein!" I walked up to the queen and king. They put the beautiful necklace around my neck. I was admiring the way the necklace sparkled when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Bright-sama."Princess Rein, you were spectacular. May I have this dance?" Bright-sama said, extending his hand."Yes," I said, grabbing his hand. Then he took me to the center of the room and we danced. He looked straight into my eyes and I could see the shine in his eyes. His…His… Beautiful eyes!_

(Back to reality)

"Kyahhhhhh!" I shouted. Fine jumped."Rein, are you okay?" Fine asked."I'm okay, just dreaming about Bright-sama."I said."Oh, well I think we're almost here. Are we Poomo?"Fine asked Poomo."We will be landing soon-pumo." I quietly waited until we landed in the palace. Fine and I walked out of the balloon but we didn't see anyone."Where is everyone?" Fine asked."I don't know, maybe we should check the town." I suggested."Okay." Fine said. We ran to the town. But when we got there the town was in chaos. People running around screaming "It's gone!". Then I saw Altezza next to her mother trying to calm everyone down."Altezza!" Fine and I shouted. She looked towards us as we ran towards her."What happened?-pumo" Poomo asked. Altezza clenched her fists. "Someone stole the Jewelry Kingdom's grace stone!"


	4. real chapter 3

(Still Rein's Pov)

"Someone stole it! How?!" Fine and I shouted."We don't know but the thief got Onii-sama to tell them. All he remembers is that the thief had a

scar next to their eye and that the person is female." Altezza said."What are you going to do?" I asked."We are going to try to find the thief.

But

that could take years, so my mother and father are going to address their concerns in a summit with the other kingdoms' rulers." Altezza said.

Then I saw balloons, one from each kingdom, coming to the Jewelry Kingdom palace. Every single princess, prince, king, and queen came out of

the balloons. I saw Mother and Father in the midst of all the royal people. Fine and I ran to them."Mother, Father did you hear? Someone stole

the Jewelry Kingdom's grace stone!"Fine and I told them."We know, it said so in this really long letter we received."Mother said, holding up the

letter. The letter seemed to be 3-4 pages long. I was about to ask why the letter is so long but Mother and Father ran inside. Me and Fine

followed them.

(Sorry this chapter is so short, I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime)


	5. talk time

Coco: I am very sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't find any inspiration and I barely have any time on the computer. Although I did make a few friends. They are here with me now.

Ruby: Hi, I'm to meet'cha!

Sapphire:Ruby that is improper grammer use! Anyways, my name is Sapphire.

Emerald: My name is*sneeze* Emerald. I hate the flu.

Coco: That's all my friends... wait,where's Celestial?

Celestial:R-Right here.

Coco:Sorry, Celestial is shy. Well know you met all my new friends and I hope I can put them into future now I'm going to question a Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime character. Let's see who it will be!(reaches into a door and pulls out Fine)

Fine:Where am I? And who are you?

Coco:I'm Coco and you are here because I am going to ask you a few questions.

Fine:Okay

Coco:First Question, Would you rather have Shade or a life time supply of cake.

Fine:Life time supply of cake

Coco:Question 2, if you had to keep one of your parents which one would you chose?

Fine:My father!...No! My mother!No!I don't know who! I love them both.

Coco:Well, I will continue this next time because I have to go to bed.(school tomorrow) So see you next time!Bye!

(Sorry this is short too)


	6. Real chapter 4

Fine's POV

The royal families were in an uproar about the stolen grace stone. Everyone was starting to form plans to protect their own stones. Then soon enough, an accusation was made. Everyone started pointing fingers at each other. When a finger was pointed at Mother she didn't say anything. Everyone started staring at her waiting for her response. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Instead, she threw up. Everyone backed away except Father who was holding back Mother's hair. When Mother stopped, Father took her away. But that was strange. Mother wasn't sick. Could it be that she was nervous? She throws up when she's nervous. But what could she be nervous about though? Well, whatever it is it must be important if she threw up that much.

Normal POV

Everyone was left confused and paranoid after the summit's events. No one has noticed that the thief was being fed information by what each person said.

Mysterious Person's POV

Now I know what the royal families plans are. I must plan how to be able to get around them! Maybe, he will help me. But if I had someone to thank for my weak body, I would. My nervousness and weak body saved me from a million questions from the others. I may actually pull off taking the grace stones. Then I felt that terrible feeling. The feeling of guilt. The question that haunts me, continuously gnawing at my heart. Am I doing the right thing?


	7. Real chapter 5

_The Next Day_(Mysterious Person Pov)

I walked into his dark manor with my head down. I feel nervous and scared when I see his face. It brings back a scary memory before he was like this.

_Flashback_

_I was curled up in the corner of the room. Blood dripped on my lap as it ran from the scar on my face. She came closer, the knife clutched in her hand. My heart beat against my chest as the person who haunts my nightmares came towards me, the knife aimed at my chest. I closed my eyes as my mother thrust the knife at me. But I didn't feel anything. I opened one eye to see my father shielding me with his body. The tip of the knife was visible through his shoulder."Father!" I shouted. He smiled as he flipped around, grabbed the knife, and stabbed my mother in the heart. She fell back, blood forming a puddle around her. My father went towards me, blood dripping from his shoulder. But he had a smile on his face as he came towards me. He sat down on the floor in front of me and he picked me up in his strong arms. He pressed his face on my cheek. I touched his bloody shoulder with my small hand. He put his hand over mine. "Don't worry princess, I'm fine" He said. A small smile came across my face."Father, you protected me." I said."For you, I'd do anything to keep you safe, even if it costs my life." He said._

_Flashback ends_

I smiled as I thought of that memory. But it seems like a dream now. I walked in through the big steel doors. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in. I quietly entered and stood in front of his desk."Your finally here. Are you ready to receive your next mission?" he asked. I nodded."Good, your next assignment is the Windmill Kingdom. Don't take so long in getting this grace stone like the last time." He said. "Okay." I replied."You're dismissed" he said. I left the room, feeling even more guilty than I ever had. The Windmill Kingdom queen is one of my closest friends. I sighed as I left the manor. Now I feel doubt if doing this will actually keep my family safe.


	8. Real chapter 6

_ The next day at 12:00 at night in the Windmill Kingdom…_

A figure hopped from windmill to windmill getting closer to the palace. Surprisingly, there was an open window big enough for the person to go inside. '_Too easy' _she thought as she landed perfectly on the floor. But then a siren went off and 30 guards surrounded her. She was shocked that she didn't anticipate this. She dashed towards the window only to find it closed with bars on it. She swore quietly before getting hit in the back with something. She felt numb before falling to the floor.

_ 1 hour later…_

The figure woke up to find herself in a jail cell. She looked through the bars to see no guards. '_Perfect'_ she thought. Quietly she took off her dark clothes to reveal a light pink dress. She slipped off her boots and underneath she had light pink heels and white socks. After she took off her hat and pushed all the clothes except the jacket through the bars of a window in the back, she undid the bun her hair was in and put it in a ponytail. She turned the jacket inside-out and put it on. The jacket instead of black was now a bright red. The figure took a white scarf from her pocket and wrapped it around her neck.

Then she heard voices. No doubt that the voices belonged to the king and queen. But there was another voice. The figure's heart stopped when she recognized the voice. She was right when the 3 people came down to her cell. The first 2 were the king and queen of the windmill kingdom and the third figure was in fact who she thought it was. The blue hair gave him away.

"Truth?" the figure asked."Elsa?" Truth said."What are you doing here?" he asked."I-I was coming to visit Elena and I wanted to surprise her so I got a ride from someone else in case they would see the balloon. When I got inside, I looked around for her and then for some reason siren went off and a lot of guards surrounded me. I was sedated and brought down here." She replied."Okay." Truth said. But nobody realized that Elsa's nose was twitching. It didn't move a lot but it was noticeable.

The king called the guards down to have a serious talk with them while the queen opened the cell door."You could have left me a note about what you were doing. I was worried sick about where you were." Truth said, while hugging Elsa tightly."I'm sorry, I forgot." Elsa said. Again her nose twitched."Let's go home." Truth said. Elsa nodded. The 2 of them left the cell to go home.


	9. Real chapter 7

Elsa and Truth walked towards the door to go to their balloon."Wait! I-I need to go to the bathroom." Elsa said. She ran down the hall until she was out of sight.

'_Perfect' _she thought. Elsa went down the hall until she found the room she was looking for. She opened the door quietly and she saw what she was trying to find. The grace stone was in a small glass case in the center of the room. She carefully made her way towards the case. When she reached it, she took out two little pins and she picked the lock on the case. When the case opened she quickly swiped the grace stone and closed the case. With speed in her steps, Elsa exited the room. She walked back to where Truth was.

"What took you so long?" he asked."I got lost on my way to the bathroom." She replied. Again for the 3rd time that day, Elsa's nose twitched. But this time, Truth knew it was a lie. Elsa knows all the kingdoms like the back of her hand. Truth shook the thought that Elsa was lying away and he led her to their balloon. They quickly made their way home.

* * *

Coco: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but it's 9:33 at night so it's really hard to write something when you have to go to bed.

Sapphire: Anyways read and review please.


	10. Real chapter 8

_The next day…_

A letter was sent to all the kingdoms to come to a summit in the Windmill Kingdom. All the rulers of the kingdoms came immediately for they knew why they were called. The balloons landed and everyone dashed to the dining room inside the palace.

Rein's Pov

I sat again during another summit. The Windmill Kingdom's grace stone is missing too. I reached over for father's hand and I clasped my hand over his.

He gave a gentle squeeze but I could feel how tense he is. Mother wasn't feeling well so she stayed home. Father was very worried about her health because she hasn't been feeling well since last night.

I smiled at him while one of the rulers spoke. The ruler said that everyone should be more careful because of what happened last night.

Father told me that mother was captured for the guards thought she was the thief. I laughed a little at what happened so Father said I couldn't go to the next princess party for this was something serious.

I listened as more rulers spoke until one of them said something so unbelievable, that I tried to ignore it. An accusation was made towards mother. Everyone started to ask where mother was and why she wasn't at the summit. Father tried to tell them that she was sick but no one would listen.

I quietly got up and slipped through the door. I was getting bored in there. Many of the flames went on. As I walked I heard someone running down the hall (Coco: Forgot to mention that they are in the Flame Kingdom.). I turned around and saw someone running towards me. As they got closer and closer I could see their face clearly. The person running was Mother.

She was in her red coat and white boots. Her scarf waved loosely around her neck. But why is she here? She is supposed to be in bed at home.

She stopped when she got next to me. She was out of breath but she pointed to my sunny luche."Need…it…" Mother said."Why do you need it? If you want to use the prominence then I should come with you."I said. Mother shook her head and extended her hand.

"Mother, if you need something then I can help you but tell me what's wrong."I said. She stood upright."I'm sorry." She said. And in one quick movement she hit my head and I fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Coco: Sorry I took so long in updating. I'll try to upload sooner. There is just so much homework given in my school. Please read and review.


	11. talk time 2

Coco: Hi! It's time to talk with another Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime character and since I don't have school tomorrow I can stay up as long as I want! I am going to try to update Betrayed after this chapter. Now let's see who I get to question this time(Opens door and pulls out Shade)

Shade: (Snoring)

Coco: How is he asleep if I just pulled him out by his hair? (slaps Shade awake)

Shade: Ow! What the… Who are you?!

Coco: (idea pops into head) I'm your girlfriend.

Shade: Girlfriend?

Coco: Why yes, you just don't remember me. But I do hope you remember your proposal to me.

Shade: I proposed?

Coco: Yes and you promised to be my personal servant for our engagement.

Shade: (remember Shade is half-asleep) Okay but what happened that I don't remember you.

Coco: You hit your head and remember you also promised to call me Your Majesty whenever you address me.

Shade: O…kay, What would you like Your Majesty?

Coco: I would like some ice cream and a beautiful princess tiara.

Shade: Yes, Your Majesty (runs off to go get what I want)

Coco: I love this already! I wonder how long I can keep this up. Anyways, sorry I didn't ask any questions but now I have a personal servant! See you next time!


	12. Real chapter 9

Fine's Pov

I saw Rein quietly slip out the door of the Windmill Kingdom. That was a half an hour ago. Where was she?

I nudged Father silently with my elbow and he looked down at me. '_What?'_ he mouthed. '_Do you know where Rein is?'_ I mouthed. He shook his head. I pointed my thumb to the door to show I was going to look for her. He nodded his head and turned his attention back to the summit.

I carefully and slowly slid out of my chair and I sneaked out the door. I walked through the long hallways until I stepped on something. I looked underneath my foot to see a blue necklace with a blue hair caught in it.

Rein's necklace. I picked it up with my hands shaking. I looked forward to see muddy footprints. Whoever took Rein must have trudged through some mud. I clutched the necklace in my hand and ran back to where everyone was.

"Everyone, Rein's missing!" I shouted as I slammed the door open. But when I got inside I saw everyone unconscious. I walked towards the table when something hit the back of my head and I fell to the floor.

My vision started to fade but I saw one person with red hair stand in front of me. Her eyes were full of tears. I suddenly recognized her."It's you…" I said. Just as I started to black out she said something."I'm sorry." She said.

* * *

Coco: Here's the next chapter! I will try to update tomorrow but I might have some trouble since there is a blizzard outside and the power might go out. Anyways, read and review.


	13. Real chapter 10

Normal Pov

Many men dressed in black came and began dragging the rulers out the door. One man stood watching the rulers getting taken away.

"You've done well." He said, to the woman next to him.

The woman turned her head away. She hated what she has done. Tears ran like rivers down her cheeks. She wanted to scream for her father to stop this all and turn back to who he was before but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

When the final ruler was taken out the man and woman followed. The man noticed that the woman was crying. He felt an ache in his heart as he saw tears run down her cheeks. A word escaped his lips before he could even think about it."Princess…" he said.

The woman looked back at him."W-What did you say?" she said. The man shook his head."Hurry along." He said. The two of them quickly walked out the door. But, the woman recognized what he said and her mouth curved into a small smile.

* * *

Coco: The power hasn't gone out so I was able to update! I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review!


End file.
